Autonomous or robotic floor cleaners can move without the assistance of a user or operator in order to clean a floor surface. For example, the floor cleaner can be configured to sweep dirt (including dust, hair, and other debris) into a collection bin carried on the floor cleaner and/or to sweep dirt using a cloth which collects the dirt. The floor cleaner can move randomly about a surface while cleaning the floor surface.